


An Unusual Seduction

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Blood, F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: “No, I’m fine,” Hermione started to say. But her eyes met the woman’s, and she found herself unable to complete a simple sentence. The woman’s blood-red irises seemed to glow under the black-light, boring into her soul and sinking hooks inside her. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.The woman placed the glass on a nearby table, her eyes never straying from Hermione’s. “Now that I finally have your attention,” she purred, “I must have your name.”Prompt: Bella is a vampire, Hermione is a human. Vampire AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 292





	An Unusual Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is a fic that I posted a few years ago, I think. I took it down because I didn't really have confidence in it or my place in the fandom. But seeing as I'm not a fan of self-censorship, I figured I would re-post it and let people have fun with it.

Hermione gasped the moment her body slammed against the wall. Open-mouth kisses seared down her neck, across her collarbone, over the lace that covered her chest. She grasped at the leather jacket her lover wore; she was dizzy with want, needing to be as close as possible. Her lover obliged willingly. A leg slipped between her own, pressed against her core. Hermione shuddered. “Please,” she whimpered.

_The music pulsed through her veins even from her solitary corner on the couch. Hermione sipped slowly at her rum and coke, watching as people let the music carry them however it wished. She didn’t even know why she was here - Harry and Ron had convinced her that a month of analyzing texts for her graduate thesis had fried her brain, so they brought her here and then promptly abandoned her - but she supposed the people-watching was a pleasant enough break. She nodded her head to the beat, a simple enough motion to indicate that she_ was _enjoying herself,_ really _._

_How long had she been here again? And when was it suitable to leave?_

_“Well look at you, Little Miss Lonesome.”_

_Hermione jolted at the voice that had breathed too close to her ear. Her drink sloshed over the lip of the glass, splattering on her dress. She bolted to her feet, trying to ensure the liquid rushed to the ground instead of the plush seat beneath her. Too late - she could see it seep into the knit fabric, even in the poorly-lit club. Shit._

_“Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman murmured, though she didn’t sound sorry at all. She plucked the glass out of Hermione’s hand. “Let me buy you another. It’s the least I can do for startling you.”_

_“No, I’m fine,” Hermione started to say. But her eyes met the woman’s, and she found herself unable to complete a simple sentence. The woman’s blood-red irises seemed to glow under the black-light, boring into her soul and sinking hooks inside her. She felt dizzy all of a sudden._

_The woman placed the glass on a nearby table, her eyes never straying from Hermione’s. “Now that I finally have your attention,” she purred, “I must have your name.”_

_“Hermione.” The simple utterance sounded thick as syrup as it poured from Hermione’s lips. She didn’t even realize she had spoken until the woman smiled. It was delicious. She wanted her to smile more._

_“Hermione,” the woman echoed. The instant she did, Hermione leaned closer, as if beckoned. The woman grinned wider. She reached out to brush her fingers across Hermione’s jaw; Hermione leaned into the touch. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Bellatrix.”_

Bellatrix suddenly dropped to her knees, abandoning the assault on Hermione’s neck. She tugged Hermione’s underwear down to her ankles before pushing her legs apart. Hermione was gasping for air. Her fingers tangled in Bellatrix’s wild black hair, trying to find something steady to hold onto. She felt Bellatrix nuzzle the slick warmth of her sex. “Please,” she moaned again, this time more insistent. “Please, please touch me.”

Bellatrix’s tongue slid across her clit, and Hermione nearly came undone.

_“So what brings you to a place like this?” Bellatrix asked. She had pulled Hermione back onto the couch, only this time she was seated in Bellatrix’s lap. Her fingers traced the length of Hermione’s neck slowly. “You look like you’re a fish out of water here.”_

_“I don’t want to be here.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could catch them. Why was she being so transparent? Why did she feel like she could tell this stranger everything - or, even scarier, that she_ had to _tell her everything? Hermione swallowed thickly. She couldn’t fight it - nor did she think she wanted to. “My friends told me to come.”_

_Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to be here?” she asked._

_“No.”_

_“You want to leave.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“With me.”_

_It wasn’t a question. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but this time nothing came out. A hesitation. Obviously she could feel the desire to agree with whatever this woman urged tugging at her very soul. She wanted to give into it, to do whatever those beautiful blood-red eyes told her to do. But of course her own self-doubt would weasel its way forward to be the voice of reason. She had only met this woman. There was no reason to trust her. Something was wrong. She shouldn’t give in. She couldn’t._

_Bellatrix’s smile twisted into a disapproving grimace. “Of course,” she sighed, as though she could read Hermione’s thoughts. She slid away from her, letting Hermione tumble onto the couch cushions. Standing, she brushed the front of her skirt down. “I won’t waste anymore of your time.”_

_With Hermione free of Bellatrix’s gaze, she felt the world slide back into place. She blinked rapidly as the fog in her mind lifted. Even so, bewilderment settled in. What in the world just happened? Why was she so transfixed on Bellatrix? Was it a spell? Something in her drink? It didn’t make sense. Nothing did._

_Bellatrix began to walk away._

_“Wait!” Hermione called out. She reached out and grabbed Bellatrix’s wrist before she could stop herself. Blushing furiously, she kept her eyes trained to the floor. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Hermione took in a shuddering breath before saying in a rush, “Take me with you.”_

_There was a moment’s pause before Bellatrix’s hand shifted to take hold of Hermione’s. She pulled her forward with remarkable strength, arms snaking around Hermione’s waist. Their eyes met again - Hermione felt like swooning - and a grin once again graced Bellatrix’s features. “Well come on, then,” she replied._

_For a moment, Hermione swore she saw fangs._

“Fuck!” Hermione exclaimed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She hooked one of her legs over Bellatrix’s shoulder so that she could get a better angle. Bellatrix’s tongue swirled around her clit before delving deep into her folds, lapping at every exposed inch of her. Hermione’s moans practically echoed in the tiny flat. If it were any other time or with any other person, she would be mortified at the noise she was making. But somehow she felt too delirious with pleasure to care about neighbors or noise complaints. Instead, she allowed Bellatrix to continue doing whatever the hell she wanted with her.

The moment Hermione’s legs began to tremble, Bellatrix bolted to her feet. She quickly scooped Hermione into her arms and carried her to the leather sofa, tossing her onto the cushions before settling once more between her legs. Bellatrix’s fingers replaced her tongue, swiftly dipping into the heat of her and thrusting hard and deep. Hermione’s head fell back with a cry, her hips bucking against Bellatrix’s fingers. She was close. So fucking close…

Bellatrix’s free hand tangled in Hermione’s hair and pulled her head further back. Her eyes flashed dangerously, glowing brightly even in the darkness of the flat. She nipped at Hermione’s jaw -

“Oh, god!”

-licked down her neck -

“ _Bellatrix!_ ”

-and sank her fangs deep into the skin right as Hermione came.

Hermione shrieked, both at the pain of teeth puncturing her neck and at the sheer intensity of her climax. She instinctively jerked away from Bellatrix, but she was held in a vice grip, rendering her incapable of movement. Almost instantaneously, though, the pain vanished and was instead replaced by euphoria. Every nerve ending sparked with sensation; her brain flooded with pleasure with each stroke of Bellatrix’s fingers, which coaxed another orgasm as she sucked at her neck; black spots flashed behind her eyes. She could feel the particles that composed the air around them, could smell the sharp copper tang of her blood mingling with the musk of sweat and sex and skin.

_Mine_.

The word, clearly in Bellatrix’s voice, echoed in Hermione’s brain. Her legs clenched tightly around Belltrix’s waist as she unraveled, her body shuddering in another climax. She pressed her face against Bellatrix’s shoulder to muffle her cry. All too quickly it was over. She collapsed in Bellatrix’s arms, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Bellatrix extracted her fangs from Hermione’s neck as gently as she could. She murmured something against her skin before slowly dragging her tongue across the wound, making sure not to waste any excess blood. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, suddenly unable to keep them open much longer.

The last thing she saw was the glint of Bellatrix’s eyes and the sight of her own blood dripping down her chin.


End file.
